


Girl Talk and a Glorious New Year

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Baby Connor - Freeform, Based on a Tumblr Post, Champagne, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fred Ships Angel/Cordelia Chase, Getting Together, Kissing, Lorne Ships Angel/Cordelia Chase, Multi, New Year's Eve, POV Cordelia, Parental Angel and Cordy, Polyamory, Season/Series 03, Tipsy Fred, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordy and Fred have some girl talk on New Year's Eve that leads to a happy New Year's Eve for the Angel Investigations team and lots of kisses at midnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on otpprompts on tumblr: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/107408284661/its-new-years-eve-and-your-otp-has-a-baby
> 
> This is set during season 3, after Birthday (3.11) and before Waiting in the Wings (3.13). No vision-related angst comes up during the fic.
> 
> Also somewhat inspired by the fic "Dick Clark with a Side of Extra Cheese" by Kelly22, which is a Cangel fic with some background Fred/Gunn/Wesley. You can read that fic over here: http://www.stranger-things.net/justfic/index/k/kelly22/dickclark.htm

Fred giggled at something on the TV as Cordy walked by the couch, hoping to snag some of those chocolates Angel had ordered for this party.

It was New Year's Eve, and Angel, with Cordelia's cajoling encouragement, had decided to host a party for the Angel Investigations team. Lorne had brought out champagne about an hour ago, and Fred must have already had a couple of glasses. She was looking at Cordelia with a fond grin and had an inebriated gleam in her eye.

"This is a really great party, Cordy," Fred said. Her Texan accent was thicker than usual.

Cordelia smiled and sat down next to her friend. The chocolates could wait. "Glad to see you're having such a good time. I guess you got into the bubbly a little early, huh?"

Fred's cheeks turned slightly pinker. "Maybe."

Cordy looked at the TV and noticed that the New Year was only a few minutes away. After a short pause, Fred spoke. "The only problem is, I don't know who to kiss at midnight." Her voice sounded glum, and she was frowning when Cordy turned to look at her.

Cordelia rested her hand on Fred's shoulder. "Sweetie, you don't have to kiss anyone if you don't want to."

Fred shook her head. "But I do want to kiss somebody. Two somebodies, in fact."

Cordelia wondered if Angel was one of the people Fred wanted to kiss. She knew that Fred had a crush on Angel when they first met, but Cordy thought Fred was over it since she didn't act as much like a giddy little schoolgirl around him anymore. The image of Fred kissing Angel entered her mind, and Cordy's hands clenched into fists in her lap.

She cleared her throat, forcing herself to smile and ignore how the idea of Angel and Fred kissing made her feel oddly tense. "Who?"

"Wesley and Charles," Fred replied. Cordy unclenched her fists, feeling much calmer now that she knew Fred didn't want to kiss Angel. Fred cast longing eyes towards the two men, and Cordy followed Fred's gaze. Gunn was joking with Wes about something, jostling his arm lightly, and Wes was smiling at whatever Gunn was saying.

"I like them both a lot, and I kind of wish I didn't have to pick," Fred continued. "And they're so close. If I pick one and not the other, it might mess up their friendship, and I don't want that."

Cordy frowned, worried that Fred was right. "Are you leaning more towards one of them?"

 "No. That's why I'm so confused." Fred sighed, leaning her head back against the couch. "You know, this would be a lot easier if they wanted to kiss each other." She gazed into the distance, lips quirking as she seemed to imagine Wes and Gunn kissing.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Fred's musings. She was definitely intoxicated from this champagne. Fred wouldn't tell her this if she was sober. "And then you guys could have some kind of threesome thing?"

Fred hummed. "That would be nice." She grinned dreamily.

Cordelia thought of the dynamics between Fred, Wes, and Gunn. She had known for a while that Wes had a crush on Fred. She hadn't really thought about how Gunn felt about Fred before, but now that she did, it seemed likely that Gunn liked Fred too. Wes and Gunn had gotten awfully close since last year after Angel fired the team and especially after Wes took a bullet for Gunn. They had a special handshake and nicknames for each other and seemed to be best friends the same way she and Angel were. Cordy didn't know if it was more than friendship for either of them, but they definitely had a unique bond.

Cordy glanced over at Fred. "I guess you won't know if you don't try to talk to them about it. You should probably do that before midnight." Fred nodded, and a comfortable silence ensued for a moment until Cordy had a new thought. She smirked at Fred teasingly. "You sure get a lot of crushes. First Angel, and now Wes and Gunn."

Fred giggled. "Angel's all brave and heroic, but I think we're better off as friends. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's going to want to kiss you at midnight."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, attempting to appear nonchalant at the idea of Angel kissing her. "Come on Fred, Angel doesn't want to kiss me."

"I'm pretty sure he does." Fred sounded certain as she spoke. "It goes along with the whole being totally in love with you thing."

"Angel's not in love with me," Cordy insisted. A twinge of disappointment entered her mind, but again, she tried her best to ignore it. Fred was only saying this stuff because she was drunk. "What the hell is in this champagne, anyway?"

"Nothing but fermented grapes," Lorne answered. Cordy startled, glancing up at Lorne as he reached over to grab a cracker and slice of cheese from the plate on the coffee table in front of the couch. He ate the cracker and smiled at the two women once he was finished. "She's right, you know. I heard Angel singing a Christmas song to Connor the other day, and there was some interesting stuff going on in his aura."

Cordy drew in a shaky breath. "What kind of stuff?"

"He's probably one of the most lovesick and sappy people I've ever read. I'm pretty sure it would make his year if you kissed him tonight."

Cordy's heart thudded in her chest. The idea of kissing Angel was really appealing now that it was actually possible. _Hello_ _, salty goodness_. She glanced past Lorne but didn't see Angel anywhere in the lobby. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs," Lorne answered. "I was just talking to him, and he heard Connor crying. Special vamp hearing, I guess."

"Thanks, Lorne." She grinned and rose from the couch. She strode past Wes and Gunn, who didn't notice that she was leaving, and saw Fred walking over to them when she started to go upstairs. She hoped that conversation would go well for the three of them.

Soon, she was standing outside Angel's door, gathering the courage to go inside. She saw Angel everyday, but after Lorne's revelation and what she wanted to happen in the next few minutes, she felt suddenly apprehensive.

She quietly opened the door, and Angel turned around with Connor in his arms, smiling gently at her. "You know there's a party downstairs, right?"

Angel was always good looking, but he was even more handsome with a smile on his face, and he was so adorable with his son. Cordy knew when she looked at the two of them that she loved Connor and she was in love with Angel.

This time, instead of trying to suppress the feeling, she let it fill her heart and let tingles of anticipation run through her entire body. She beamed at Angel and sauntered towards him. "I decided I would rather be here."

Once she was standing next to Angel, she turned her gaze towards the cute little baby who was blinking sleepily up at his father. She stroked a finger over Connor's forehead, letting out a soft "aww" noise when he yawned.

"You're so good with him, Cordy."

She turned her head to face Angel and stared into his eyes. Angel was gazing her in that familiar way he had for the past several months that made it hard for her to breathe. Before tonight, she had thought it was simply an intense look of fondness, but now it seemed like more.

She drowned in Angel's warm brown eyes until her gaze traveled down to his lips. God, she wanted to kiss him, but she didn't know how to make a move.

She blinked, surprised when she heard the faint noises of celebration downstairs and cries of "Happy New Year!" from her friends.

"Must be midnight," Angel said.

She ran her tongue over her lower lip, and her heart raced when she noticed how Angel tracked the movement with his eyes. _No time like the present._ "Happy New Year," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him. Angel's eyes widened with shock as he saw her coming closer, and Cordy closed her eyes, silently praying that Lorne wasn't wrong. After a couple of seconds, he returned her kiss. Fireworks exploded in her mind as his lips brushed over hers, and she felt relieved.

When she pulled back, Angel look stunned and a little hopeful. "Cor, was that--?"

"I love you."

Angel's answering grin was blinding. He glanced down at his son before he placed the sleepy baby in the crib next to them. He stroked a hand through Cordy's hair and wrapped his other arm possessively around her back. "I'm crazy about you."

Cordy smiled and Angel captured her lips, kissing her passionately. Cordy opened her mouth, and Angel slid his tongue inside, making her moan and clutch his shoulders as she pressed their bodies together.

Angel groaned when she bit his bottom lip lightly as she moved back to breathe. Cordy giggled. "Figures you would be into the biting."

He grinned. "Mmm, I'm definitely into you biting me." His smile faded, and he frowned. "Are you sure about this? I mean with my curse and all--"

"You're still you, right?" Cordy shrugged. "We'll just avoid anything that might make you too happy."

"I know, but--"

"No buts, mister," she said sternly. Angel could be so insecure sometimes, but she wasn't going to let him brood. She stepped back and took his hand. "Now, come on. There's a party downstairs, and we've got a lot to celebrate."

Cordy walked downstairs, leading Angel by the hand for a while until he decided to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Fred, who was sitting between Wesley and Gunn on the couch, grinned brightly when she saw them coming down the stairs. "Oh my God! It happened!"

Cordelia examined their positions as she got closer and noticed that Fred was leaning against Gunn's shoulder and holding Wesley's hand at the same time. Gunn's arm was wrapped around Fred, and his hand was brushing against the edge of Wesley's collar. They all looked content where they sat.

"It seemed to happen for you, too." She winked at Fred as Angel led them over to a love seat. She glanced up at Angel, who was tilting his head as he looked at the group on the couch. "I'll explain later," she told Angel quietly.

"Champagne," Lorne offered. Angel and Cordy each took a glass from him.

"Thanks," Angel said.

"We were waiting for y'all to come back," Gunn said. "You decide to sneak away to go make out or something?"

Cordy shrugged, feeling satisfied as she snuggled next to Angel's side. "Something like that. Not too different from what you were doing, I guess."

Gunn was not exactly subtle as he looked at Fred and then Wesley in turn. Cordy giggled when she heard a quiet "oh" near her ear. _Guess I won't need to explain anything to Angel,_ she thought.

"A toast," Lorne declared. "To 2002. And people making out, I guess." Cordy laughed as Lorne clinked his glass against hers before he walked over to the couch to do the same with Wesley. He sat down near the coffee table on an ottoman and sipped his champagne.

Cordelia sipped hers as well, grinning against the edge of the glass when she felt Angel rubbing her upper arm with his hand. His voice rumbled against her ear. "Having a good year so far?"

She smiled as she looked up at Angel. "The best." She pecked him on the lips and then settled comfortably on his lap, resting the back of her head against his shoulder. Angel's arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him, which made her smile. She gazed at her other friends, who all looked happy as they celebrated the new year. Cordy had the feeling that 2002 was going to be wonderful.


End file.
